


Comfortable

by DesertVixen



Category: A Civil Contract - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since we wouldn't have a Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational without you... enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).



“You throw the best house parties,” Lydia said, sitting down next to Jenny. “Everything is so…comfortable.”

Jenny smiled. “I like everyone to be comfortable.”

Comfortable was Jenny’s watchword. Seeing to Adam’s comforts allowed her to express all the feelings that she could so rarely speak aloud.

“You do it far better than I could,” Lydia said with a laugh. “I can never keep everyone’s likes and dislikes in my head. It always looks so effortless when you do it.”

Jenny reflected on the immense amount of work she had put in the last three weeks.

It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Since we wouldn't have a Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational without you... enjoy!


End file.
